What If?
by zabadabado
Summary: what if they didn't make it to the trolls in time and Anna froze. What would happen. Just my take on how I wish Frozen would have gone. First Fanfic.


Disclaimer : I do not own frozen or any of its characters. The thundering of hooves could be heard in the woods. The king of Arendelle was rushing to get his daughter to the trolls, after she was struck by Elsa's magic. They were racing against time as their daughter's hair was turning whiter by the second. The king and his wife were worried sick about Anna there was a possibility that she might die. When they reached a clearing in the middle of a forest of her hair was entirely white. "Please, help! My daughter!", yelled the king in a field full of what appeared to be rocks. Slowly the rocks began to vibrate and meet in the middle of the clearing where it was revealed that they were in fact not rocks but little rock-like creatures, with green hair and rocky skin. The eldest of the rocks,wearing a green cloak, approached, and after seeing the problem he got straight to work. "Born with the power or cursed", asked the troll. "Born, and getting stronger", the king responded. "We will have to move fast, it may already be too late", said the leader of the trolls, gravely, "I recommend removing all magic, even memories of it". When the troll started to change the memories Anna began to freeze. Before the troll even finished Anna had been completely frozen. The king and queen were stunned. "What happened can't you fix her", yelled the king. -"I'm afraid that is is too late." -"What do you mean too late." -"She has frozen completely and only an act of true love could thaw her at this point." -"But she's only 6 years old." -"I'm sorry your highness but there's truly nothing i can do." With that the king turned and left with both of his daughters, heading back to the castle. After returning to the castle everyone went their separate ways. The king and queen placed Anna in her bedroom and left. Elsa layed down next to Anna and hugged her frozen body. Eventually night came and everyone went to sleep all except Elsa she kept tossing and turning in bed mortified by what she had done. When she did fall asleep she was plagued by nightmare of her sister, asking her why she did it, and that she was the worst sister ever and she should kill herself. Early the next morning her father came into her room and told her that she will have to learn how to control her powers before she hurts anyone else. 'numbly she agreed hoping never to bring it upon anyone ever again. She gave her family a hug and many tears were shed before she locked herself in her room to stay their for several years. The next morning the king and queen went into Anna's room to find her missing, this caused panic as she was frozen and couldn't move. After several hours of searching Anna was found in the castle courtyard, but not as a statue. Somehow she had thawed. The king and queen rejoiced that they had their daughter back, and they didn't seem to notice how she wasn't bothered by the cold on that winter day. A few days passed and the king and queen watched Anna become lonely without her sister or anyone to play with, as they had closed the gates. Elsa was visited frequently by her father, who helped her control her powers. She began to wear gloves to keep her from spontaneous bursts of magic. Anna attempted to see every day, and Elsa felt terrible when she just told her to go away. Of course she wanted to see her sister who had miraculously thawed out, but she didn't want to hurt her with her uncontrolled magic. One day their parents, the king and queen of Arendelle, left on a trip to secure new trade partners. They were intercepted by a ferocious storm and never returned. A year passed, Anna still attempted to see her sister and Elsa kept pushing her away. Anna was incredibly bored in the castle there was nothing to do, and nobody interesting to talk to, in fact her best friends became the pictures on the walls. -10 years later- Anna still visited her sister everyday but never entered the room. The only thing she heard from her sister was "Go away Anna", but today she was happy. For today was coronation day her older sister would become queen, but more important the gates would open and her sister would leave that room. Later in the evening after Elsa was coronated she was required to lift a metal bulb and a staff. Se picked them up but put them down rather quickly and hurried to put her gloves on. During the dance they talked and the conversation took a bad turn, when Anna asked her if she could marry someone she had just met named Hans. When her sister said no she asked her why she locked herself in her room. Elsa tried her best to avoid answering but Anna wanted an answer. "I dont want to say", said Elsa -"Tell me why did you lock yourself away. I was always there for you but you pushed me away" Elsa tried to leave the room but Anna grabbed her arm and in doing so she pulled of her glove. "Give me back my glove", demanded Elsa. "Not until you give me an answer",responded Anna. Their conversation got quicker and more heated and then Anna stomped her foot on the ground and a blast of icy wind want everywhere along with small shards of ice. Anna was surprised but it quickly turned to suspicion as Elsa was the only one who had ice powers. "Why would she do that?" Anna asked herself. Meanwhile Elsa was confused, "How did that happen? Did i lose control again?". They both decided to talk about it some other day what happened in favor of continuing their argument. Elsa became angry and lost control of her magic and made a wall of icicles between her and Anna. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stopped to look and Elsa who had a look of terror on her face. She promptly turned a round and ran into the forest just outside the castle. 


End file.
